Repair Me From My Hurt!
by Megg15
Summary: A Sam and Bella love. What if the Cullen's weren't vampires but Bella's family? What if the one person she was closest to was taken away? She leaves. To find a way out of the pain and her life is saved by a mysterious stranger. A Rez stranger. A wolf. Rated M for lemons, strong language!
1. Never forgetting

Without her.

Life. Death. Two very opposite words that complete each other perfectly. Without life there would be no death. And without death there would be no meaning to life. I understand both terms clearly. Living; it means your breathing, your heart is beating, and you're using energy. Death means there is not heart beat. You're motionless, stuck in time, never moving forward. The one thing I don't understand is why my sister – my only sister - was taken from me, from my life, to her death. I needed her. I NEED her. She carried me through everyday life. When I felt alone or unwanted she was there to pick me up. When I needed a shoulder to cry on, or someone to make me laugh Rosalie, it was always Rosalie that was there. When I needed her to take me somewhere, or for her to help, me sort my clothes Rosalie spent the time she wasn't working to help me. Like my mother would have, if she were alive that is. Gone. I'm not sure how long it has been she's been gone now. Minutes, second's, weeks, months? Time has no meaning for me anymore. I never get up. I never look at the light of day. I hardly move a muscle. Just listen to the rhythmic pattern of my heart beat and breath that I would give up to see Rosalie even just once. But I know that it wouldn't happen so what's the point of giving life away for death. When it happens to me, it will happen. But when it happens to me, I will be ready for it.

The funeral.

"May our thoughts be with Rosalie who is now restfully lying in Heaven watching over us..." The vicars words made no sense to me. Nothing did anymore. I felt like I was lying in a dream, watching my own body moving, breathing, feeling but not actually doing it myself. This hadn't really happened? My sister hadn't actually drowned had she? I couldn't catch up with reality so I built a wall. I made myself go numb to stop me from hurting anymore. Was it really only 11 o'clock in the morning? Time had no meaning anymore. I was sat in the church. The same church I had sat in time and time again, only this time I wasn't here with my sister, but I was here for my sister. A warm feeling flourished across the back of my hand slightly and I looked down to see what it was that was touching me. Another hand lay across mine rubbing slow circles in with a thumb trying to comfort me. The hand belonged to my oldest brother Edward. Looking up I wanted to see his facial expression. Edward looked rather like Rosalie really, they both had the same sandy coloured hair, but Rosalie's fell in loose ringlets around her face. Edwards's was much shorter than Rosalie's but it still reminded me of her. From the front they looked nothing alike, but from the side I could see the few odd features that resembled one another. The way the nose bumped a little on top or the way the mole under the left eye was in exactly the same place. The contact was stage to me. Foreign in a way. I didn't like the sensitive touch. No one was allowed to touch me. Not unless I said and to Edward I didn't say he could. The swelling of tears was obvious in his eyes. A little part of me felt for him. That part wanted to hold him and sooth him, making sure that he was ok and baby him just like the way Edward did to me whenever I was upset but another part – the much bigger part – was angry. The anger was heated. It licked through me like a fire building and at any point would explode. I couldn't help it. I needed to blame someone and so I felt like it was everyone's fault. I hated everyone for what they had done. Edward for driving Rose to the beach. Emmett – my second oldest brother, who was sat on my other side of me – for not stopping her going swimming. And Jasper for staying with me and not running after them. I hated all of them for having a part to play in her death. I ripped my hand out from underneath Edward. He looked around in shock and distain but I didn't care. I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't want anyone to touch me. I wanted to be on my own, were no one could see me. I wanted to not be able to feel. To get rid of the mix of emotions I was feeling, pain, anger, torture, misery, despair. The look in Edward's eyes made me feel even worse. I wanted to kick and scream and swear, but I couldn't so I let my mind go blank. I sat there forcing myself not to move, not to breath, not even to blink. I held my breath for as long as I could before I heard a deep low-pitch voice whisper in my ear.  
"I know it's hard love, but try to breath and let emotion out." A hand trailed across my cheek and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. The contact drove me insane.  
"Get the hell off me." I hissed back. I wanted to leave. The room was now quiet. A pray? I didn't care. The windows let in colourful light that bounced from wall to wall. A few years ago the light would have seemed beautiful to me. But from today it seemed un-necessary and un-wanted. The coldness of the breeze that swept through the church and the echo of the breath that each and every person took was annoying me. Making me even more determined to leave. I wasn't me anymore. How could I be? I was detached. Broken. Un-emotional. So hurt. So lost without her.  
"Please baby, I know you're hurting. But we love you remember that." Love. I loved Rose but that didn't stop her death. She left to go swimming. She still got in the sea. She never made it back.  
"How can any of us know the meaning of love? Plus I don't want you to love me. I don't want to be here. And I don't want all this to be real. Now leave me alone and stop acting like my fucking mother." I stood. Every pair of eyes in the room watched me. Sam looked at me with a pleading expression and I tried to care for his sake. But it wasn't happening. I walked out the church and straight to the place which I knew that I could be alone at.

Memories can seem so real.

Basking in the sun I lay with my hands under my head, giggling wildly. Rose lay next to me also chuckling like a freak of nature. I couldn't remember what I said that was so funny, but I knew it made me smile. The grass I was laid upon was warm and dry from the heat of the sun that fell from the sky to the earth. My long deep brown hair was spread around my face entwined with that of Rose's. The difference in our hair colours was breath taking. Hers a light sandy colour mine the colour of the darkest chocolate. I allowed myself to turn my head a little to look into her face as she talked about things she'd do before she died. She wanted to travel. Malta, Paris, Ibiza. Every where she could go. She promised that she'd take me one day. Just me and her all over the world. We were going to leave our initials in one tree in every country to make our mark. People would see the mark and smile; knowing that someone out there had been there before them and had been happy. A smile lit my face as I thought of our dream. For a split second in my life I believed that the silly dream of ours would happen. I was going to be 18 in 3 months. But I should have known that life was to perfect. I remember the wind whipping across our still body. Moving her scent to slip across my face. I inhaled deeply. The smell of Rosalie, like no other. No one could imagine it. The smell of flowers and sea salt all mixed into one. The perfect of balance of compassion crossed with fire. Her smell showed her personality perfectly.  
That one minute memory felt so real to me. It felt as if it had happened such a long time ago. A dream that slipped by quietly whilst I was sleeping instead of being the reality that I lived in not long ago. My gaze crossed over the spot which I had laid in with Jade so many times. I brushed the soft green grass with one hand. It was real. It wasn't a dream. My heart ached. All I wanted was my sister to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be ok. I sniffed. There was no trace that me or Rosalie had ever been here. Her smell had long gone. The rain washed it away. The same rain that caused the sea to get rough and pull my sister from me. I hated the single droplets that fell from time to time. I hated the way they felt on my skin, the way they were shaped like teardrops. The only evidence of Jade and I in this field was the girl shape dents left in the grass where we would lay and look at the clouds for hours on end. If the night was warm enough we would spend the night sometimes. But only on certain occasions, like when my dad came home and wanted us all out the house for a while as he had important "business" or when me and Emmett got into a fight. I wonder where Edward was. After Rosalie Jack was most important in some ways. He was my post. He kept me on the straight. When I was afraid of someone he would make sure I was safe. But now I felt like even he couldn't help me. No one could. I felt the anger build again. Why? Why her? I needed her. Was this some kind of sick joke? Someone out to get me. The only girl in my life strong enough to get me through. Gone. A movement from behind me snapped me out of my train of thoughts.  
"Bella?" A soft voice called my name. Jasper. I hadn't talked to Jasper for so long. I hadn't talked to anyone. Jasper was a compassionate soul. He put everyone in front of himself. Alone, I wanted to be alone, why could no-one understand that.  
"Jasper? Are you okay?" I held my breath again. Maybe if I stayed frozen he would leave. But instead of leaving I heard him walk towards me. Slowly, unsure. I took one deep breath and turned to face him. His eyes were filled with tears. "We've been looking for you. We were worried." I didn't answer. My breathing was uneasy. It felt like I couldn't get enough air to my lungs. They were detached from the rest of me. If my lungs were like that maybe I could do the same thing with my heart and emotions. A small crease formed between Jasper's eyebrows. He looked at me as if I were someone he didn't know. I still looked like me didn't I? I didn't wear cool clothes anymore, or wear make-up or perfume. But I was still me surely? One question kept falling into my head.  
"How am I meant to feel Jasper?" My question took Jasper back. Even the smart child in our family couldn't answer me. Jasper and I looked alike. We had often been mistaken for twins but he was a year older. Jasper stood a foot taller than me. He was 5 inches taller than Jasper. He had the same deep brown hair like me. The same chocolate eyes. But he had my family's signature nose. All my family had the same nose. Everyone one of them. Apart from me and Emmett.  
"I can't answer that for you Bells." My gaze dropped. I was staring at a stranger. He wasn't alive to me. No one was. I was alone in my own world; a world of torture and pain and misery. For once in my life I saw the world in it true light – harmful without a ray of good light. And if anything good was brought into the world the coldness would swallow it up without remorse, like it did to my only sister. A single tear formed in my eye and I felt it crawl its way down my cheek. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to laugh, smile or blush. I didn't want to feel.  
"Bella, tell me what you're feeling?" My eyes flickered back to his. The worry was evident on his face. He wanted to reach out for me and hold me whilst I cried my pain away but he was too afraid of my reaction to dare to. That nagging part of me wanted him to, but the majority of me was hurt. The big part of me was dying to scream at him. Tell him it was his fault. Darkness fell upon my eyes and I realised I had closed my eyes again. The crunch of the grass made me open them again. Jasper took another small step towards me. One big step back and there was a combatable distance between us again.  
"Anger. That's all I feel. But Jasper I don't want to. I don't want to feel anything." A slight breeze floated across my face flowing towards Jasper. I wondered if he could smell me the same way the breeze used to bring Rosalie's scent to me. I doubted it. No one noticed that type of thing. No one apart from me.  
"Come home please Bells. You're frozen; we don't want you getting ill. We need you." The words rang in my head over and over. _We need you. _Then darkness. I wasn't sure how long I was in this puzzling place but it felt like forever. Then I felt warm hands on my forehead. I couldn't see anything, but I heard voices so many voices. I wanted to tell them all that I was fine but the darkness I laid in was consuming me. I feel deeper till I wasn't awake anymore.


	2. Nearly as she did

Sorry, but do you even know me?

The room was plain white. White walls, white curtains, white chairs, white sides. Even the lady's hair was white. A picture that hung on the wall seemed out of place. It consisted of a red dot centred in the middle of a green lay out. I wanted to notice every single detail of this room. It was unfamiliar, un-known to me, a place that hadn't been in my life originally, before my world tipped upside down.  
"Bella? In your own time honey." The voice talked to me like it had known me forever. The voice belonged to a middle-aged woman with white hair and glasses that looked like the ones that you would have found in the 60's. I studied her face. Many wrinkles lined her face, each one telling me another year of her life. She wanted to talk to me, to make me feel better. But I knew that deep down talking to a councillor wasn't going to help.  
"What do you want me to say?" Surprise crossed her face followed by the vacant mask that she had to wear as she was a "professional." The thing I don't understand about shrinks is that if they want you to talk about your feelings, why won't they show their own? Why won't they say I know how you feel or give sympathy and show that they mean it.  
"Tell me what you first thought when you heard about your sister's death." The painful memory made me heart ache. At first I wouldn't believe it. I wouldn't listen to anyone, I thought they were all playing a mean and hurtful joke, but they weren't. We were all taken to hospital to say goodbye's. I refused. I waited outside the room. I couldn't go in. I wanted her to be alive, to still be swimming in the sea, laughing, breathing and living. But with each of my siblings going in and coming out in turn –some with tears in their eyes – I knew what the reality was. I knew my sister had gone and that's when I shut down. I froze in time. Not letting anyone in and certainly not letting my emotions out. The time ticked past but I couldn't answer the lady's question. Her name, I couldn't think of her name.  
"What's your name?" Even to my own ears the question sounded blunt and rude. I was a little shocked at myself that I had become like this. I was never like that. I used to care. I liked to make people smile and laugh and feel good. But that part of me had died; that I was sure of.  
"Jessica." Jessica? There was a programme called Jessica there lots of different characters danced and smiled.  
"Have you ever lost anyone that meant the world to you Jessica?" I looked straight into her eyes as I asked my question something I never seemed to do anymore. An emotion flickered across her face that I couldn't understand but it was shortly followed by sadness then that stupid little mask that was starting to bug me quite a lot. With one shake of her head she replied.  
"We are not here to talk about me Bella, we are here to talk about you and what you are feeling love." Anger surged through me once more.  
"How can I open to you when you don't open back. I don't want to talk about my feelings to my family let alone you. So please step away from me and my life and let me be. I don't need or want your help. So stop trying." I screamed at her. I stood and I walked away. Out of the room. Out of the building. I was out on the street next to the main road. Cars speed past from the left and the right. Fast as if rushing to get home to their families.  
"Well that was a waste of my time." I whispered to myself. What should I do next? I'm so confused. There was a bench about a metre away from where I stood. Maybe the fresh air would do me some good? The bench was cold and wet but I didn't care. The damp soaked through my jeans leaving my bum to go num. I smiled slightly at the contact. It was strange yet quite comforting. I studied my surroundings. There wasn't much in sight really. A few tree's, the road with its many cars, and fields. So many fields. My lungs always felt half empty nowadays. I couldn't take a deep enough breathe to feel as if I were fully alive. But the air which I was breathing was clean and fresh. The breeze that slipped past me causing my hair to flutter slightly and for me to shiver was cold but refreshing. I didn't spend enough time nowadays outside. A single thought crossed my mind. I wonder if Jade stayed. I wonder if she can hear me. Hear my thoughts. I tried talking to her to see if my theory was right.  
_Rose? Well I guess 'hey' really. Why leave? I needed you. What should I do Rosalie? I'm so lost without you. The lady in there was useless, she couldn't help me. Jasper can't help me, even Edward can't help me. Explain to me what's happening please. I need to know where I should go from her. What I should do.  
_Right at that moment almost as if Rosalie herself were giving me a sign my phone buzzed. I pulled the small rectangle box out of my pocket. The words read:  
_Edward calling..._  
I pressed the answer button and took a deep breath. Here it comes. The phone went to my hear so I could hear the frantic voice.  
"Hello" There was no emotion to my voice. Just the single word with no meaning.  
"Bella?" My name sounded like a question coming from my brother's lips.  
"What?" The rude bleak tone wasn't really mine was it? But there was no getting around the fact it was. It just made me more depressed to know what I sounded like to others.  
"What happened? Where are you?" Confusion spread through me. How would he know that I had walked out? There was no way... Unless... That little bitch she had rang him to tell Edward that I had walked out on her.  
"I left." Anger raged through me yet again. Everyone was against me. Even people who hardly knew me.  
"Yes I know that Bella, but where are you now?" Amusement played through my mind. A smile half smile spread across my face.  
"Find me Edward." And with that I hung up, left the bench and went for a little walk to ever the wind took me.

Winding roads, confusing people and a whole lot of trouble.

There was an alley, not far from my bench really. I wasn't sure where it led and I didn't know why but something encouraged me to walk down the alley; to leave the phone call from Edward and that silly white haired councillor behind and go somewhere new and free for the first time in all my real world. The alley was long and thin and straight. Nothing much to look at a few bushes but apart from that nothing. I was alone, no cars, no people, and no small talk that honestly no one was interested in. The wind kept pushing me as if it wanted me to walk somewhere. But it couldn't be, it was just the direction in which the wind was blowing surely. Rosalie loved the wind, she loved the way it curled around you as if it didn't want to disturb your mindless walking, she loved the way it would whistle when it didn't want to be ignored. Rose said that if ever she died she would want to become the wind; to be free with no care in the world. But the wind wasn't Rosalie...was it? After a while of walking through alleys and empty streets, I began to hear voices and music. Music, something I hadn't thought about in a long time. Music used to help me feel emotion. The type of music I listened to depended on my feeling. For instance if I was angry I would listen to heavy metal and scream where as if I were happy and jolly I would play pop or cultural music. This music was happy music. I wondered to where I could hear the music and voices and just stood and listened. It was someone's eighteenth birthday party. I could tell by the banner on the front gate that read "Happy 18th Angela!" People came stumbling out of the gate singing loudly and out of tune at the top of their voices. I stepped to one side allowing them through. One of them thanked me and said

"Go on girl you go in, there's plenty of alcohol for everybody. Knock yourself out."

Before leaning over his mate and being violently sick. I looked once more at the gate before I took a step away. But something stopped me from walking away. The gate hung wide open. Edward, what would Edward say about this. I could picture him in my head giving me his best disapproving look and saying "Why bother? You know what's in there and you don't want to get involved babe. Walk away whilst you still have the chance." But I didn't want to walk away. I wanted to get mindlessly drunk and forget all the pain and anger I was feeling. One deep breath and I was in. The party was a big one. So many people swaying in time with the bass of the music. It couldn't have been past 2 in the afternoon what were so many people doing getting drunk at that time. I didn't care. I wanted to be one of those people. I made my way through the back garden into a big room. It looked sort of like a living room but the couches were covered in bodies'. Some asleep, some making-out, some I wasn't sure what they were doing; part of me guessed I didn't want to know. I walked quietly through that room and found the kitchen. The drunk guy I met earlier was right. There was so much alcohol. Surely enough to keep 20 people drunk for about a week. But then I remembered my mission to get absolutely plastered so I could forget.  
"Bella?" A familiar voice called my name. Uh-oh. Victoria. Miss bitch herself. "What the hell are you doing here?" I poured myself a nice big glass of whatever was next to me. I didn't know what it was and frankly I didn't care. All that mattered to me was not hurting anymore. I swallowed the whole glass and it burnt my throat. I didn't know that was meant to happen. The glass read Vodka. I knew that was strong. Well a few more of them and I would be good as new.  
"Bella." A hand touched my back and I span to look at little miss perfect.  
"What do you want Victoria." Evie was Emmett's girlfriend of a year. They loved each other so much yet she was a lying deceitful cow. No one saw her true colours. No one apart from me and Rosalie, which I guess left just me now.  
"Answer my question. What are you doing here?" I took another glass of vodka and drank that down as well. The whole room started to sway and I wasn't quite sure what was happening.  
"I got invited. Kay?"  
"By who." The wicked witch of the west demanded. I looked out of the window. People lots of them. Half in bikini's. Oh it was a pool party. Well I knew where I would be avoiding.  
"Some guy." Another glass full and I no longer thought I could stand up straight.  
"Stop drinking Bella you're not old..."  
"Well who is thissss?" I heard a male voice slurred and slow. I tried to match the voice to the face but everything was fuzzy and beating that I just couldn't.  
"Oh, urm..this is my little sister Bella..." Victoria began.  
"I am not your little sister." I yelled at Victoria. She was starting to really get on my nerves. "Drink..more to d...d...drink" I giggled. My words wouldn't come out right.  
"No Bella, no more to drink." A tear dribbled down my cheek, but I want more I protested.  
"And if I allow you I'm dead with your brother so no."  
"Your such a BITCH." Anger boiled in me again this time there was so much I wanted to beat her up. I wanted to see blood dribble from her nose.  
"Well that is no way to talk to a lady Bella. I think you shoulddd...come with me." A big warm hand grabbed my arm.  
"No, I don't want to. Let go." Victoria was suddenly deathly silent. "Victoria?" I whimpered. I kicked the big body on the shin and tried to run but the iron grip just got tighter and my feet felt like concrete they wouldn't move.  
"Uh-uh little lady. Time for a dip." Dip? In the pool. I can't. I'll die.  
"No." I screamed. "I'll die." A low predator like chuckle emerged from the faceless guy.  
"No, we'd pull you out before that could happen." Fear flooded through me. But I was stuck, I felt like I couldn't move. I was being lifted, I was looking at the floor and the back of the guy. I tried to escape his grip but he was too big. Why had Victoria left me?  
"Come back Victoria." I whispered.  
I was flying. I couldn't feel gravity or human contact. Then wet and cold. I tried to breath but I couldn't. Water. Water was surrounding me. I started to panic. Kicking and screaming I tried to reach the surface of the pool but I wasn't sure which way was up and which way was down. The need for air forced me to open my throat. But no air was found. Water and more water was taken into my body. I thought I was slipping. Slipping away from the earth. _I'm sorry Edward_ I thought, _I should have never done this. I should have stayed with the councillor safe. _To die in the same way my sister had and only days after. Terrifying. A scream. Someone was screaming my name. And then a splash, I tried to look at where the splash came from but I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move a muscle. Arms folded around my waist and I felt the drag of water as I was pulled to the surface. I was disorientated and confused. Still drunk and light headed but scared and cold. Then hardness. I was on dry land again. Lips consumed mine pushing breath into my lungs and I took the air gratefully.  
"Come on Bella. Wake up" A voice I had never heard was begging me to wake up. I wonder was I dead? Could I hear these guys because I was dead and they were trying to get me back. Light. Light filtered through my eye lids and I took a deep breath. Gargling came to my throat and I coughed. A deep and chesty cough. Water came out of my lungs and out of my system.  
"I'm sorry Vic I didn't know that would happen." The voice from early was talking again and this time it sounded sober and in-shock. If Victoria and the stranger were over there who was here holding me. I opened my eyes to find a big pair staring straight back at me. They were beautiful. Massive and a blue that you only see whilst looking at the ocean. Some one's hand was underneath my head supporting me making sure I wouldn't give myself brain damage if I passed out.  
"Are you okay?" The guy asked. His voice was low and husky. Water dripped on my face and only then did I noticed that he was wet as well.  
"You...?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You came in after me?" A half smile lit his face.  
"Yes, I thought you were going to die." That word caused reality to come crashing back to me. Rosalie. I nearly died...drowning...like Rosalie. The party I was at the party. He saved my life. He wanted to save my life. Even I didn't want to save myself anymore.  
"Thank you I guess." I tried to sit up, but the stranger wouldn't let me have any of it.  
"No, don't rush." Concern crossed his face. Why? "I'll carry you to the living room where we will get you a hot drink and a cover to try and warm you up."  
A smile bounced around on my face for a split second. "Thanks again." Within two seconds I was lifted into his arms and through into the warm. The party had been moved on from this area of the house now and was mainly taking place in the other garden and kitchen. Even Victoria had disappeared out of sight.  
"How do you know my name?" I asked out of context. The stranger seated me on the couch and pulled a blanket around my shoulders and tucked it in so that I was warmer.  
"Urm...that girl that was screaming it early. Your sister or something."  
"She is not my sister." I snapped back angrily. Then I remembered that this guy I had never met before had saved my life. I needed to be grateful for that. "I'm sorry, I've not been having the best of times lately." A strange twisted look fell upon his face.  
"I understand. Me neither. If you don't mind me asking, if she isn't your sister, who is she?" The stranger sat next to me and look honestly intrigued in what I had to say.  
"Urm...she's my older brother's girlfriend. Although I wish not." I felt the grimace fall on my face. The truth hurt sometimes.  
He laughed and said "Yeah I understand that." Confusion flicked through me.  
"You do?" His eyes looked straight into mine and a look of pain came across his features.  
"Yes, the idiot who through you in the pool –Paul?- He's my little brother. Although at times I'd like to disown him." I giggled once. I guess I wasn't the only one in the world with family members that they were ashamed of.  
"I'm sorry to ask this but, did you ever tell me your name?" I had to ask my stranger this although I was a little embarrassed too. That half smile flooded his face again then left as quickly as it came.  
"How rude of me, I forgot I hadn't told you my name. I'm Samuel, but everyone calls me Sam." He shoved a hand in my direction and waited for me to shake it. I looked at the hand sceptically. I froze, I hadn't had wanted contact with anyone since the day Jade died that I wasn't sure if I could touch him.  
"Are you okay? It's only a hand shake, I promise I won't hurt you." With a deep breath and a large gulp I took my hand away from the blanket and shook Sam's hand. The contact was simple yet enjoyable, the warmth was comfortable. I hadn't realised how much I had missed the feeling of someone touching me.  
"Bella?" My name echoed through the house. Edward? I have never been so relieved to hear my brother's voice. I looked back at Sam and realised that he was still watching me. I blushed a little and looked down.  
"Bella!" He whispered. I nodded. "Your beautiful." He sighed. I gasped. I didn't quite know what to make of that. Should I be happy or scared. Then my brother burst through the door and scooped me into his arms and held me. His touch wasn't like Sam's. His was odd and slightly cold.  
"Let's go home baby." I liked his suggestion and tucked my head into his neck. He started to walk towards the front door so we could leave. When I looked back for Sam...He was gone.


	3. Hold me Sam

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

The strangest thing is that you're a stranger.

"Now, do you want to explain to me what happened?" Edward was sat looking at me, disappointed. The held the bridge of his nose between his for-finger and thumb like an old man does when he can't bear to worry about something for much longer.  
"I got invited to this party so I went." I didn't mention the fact that I didn't know the person that invited me nor the fact that he was off his face drunk.  
"Just like that? After you walked out on Jessica? And you didn't tell me where you were going."  
"Edward, I thought you wanted me to go out and have fun?" A few days ago Edward had told me that he would love to see me smile again, love for me to go out like I used to. We were sat in our kitchen. The white walls without a mark on them. The cabinets that hardly looked touched. I never came in the kitchen, it always felt too dull for me. It almost seemed like it was out of a dream. Sue, our maid, walked in.  
"Oh, excuse me Miss, Sir." Then left. I liked Sue, she never asked question, never made you talk unless you wanted to. She was just there, a quite person really. Edward got up from the stool he was sitting on to pace around the kitchen.  
"Bells, I know you're hurting, we all are. But for you to just get up and go like that...do you know what you did to me? To Emmett?" Edward let over the sink. He looked like he was going to cry. Edward never cried; Well not in front of me anyway. He wanted to seem tough, like he could handle anything you through at him. But not now. I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't take any of the babying and the sympathy.  
"Emmett doesn't care. Neither does Victoria. Their perfect for each other you know. Did you know she was at that party?" Edward twisted quickly to look me squarely in the face. Anger gleamed in his eyes yet his facial expression stayed neutral.  
"Victoria. Vicky was at that party?" The anger was now clear. Edward wasn't just angry he was furious. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut. I nodded once then closed my eyes. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to be somewhere different. Somewhere safe. Like Sam's arms, they were safe and warm and I felt something there. Something I hadn't felt in a long time. Edward's shout made me forget Sam and come back to my clean white kitchen.  
"Emmett!" he was calling my older brother. Uh-oh, this could only get worse. I took a deep breath trying to regain my focus and look as if I was at least a little interested in what was happening in my house. The kitchen door swung open with such a force that for a second I wondered if it would come off its hinges.  
"WHAT?"Emmett yelled back. Edward shook his head slightly to try and keep his temper. I was watching my two oldest brothers stare each other down. This was not a safe environment for me. That anger that I was being to get rid of, it was slowly creeping back, licking and tearing at my body. Rising, making its self more known.  
"Where was Victoria earlier this afternoon?" I felt a slight guilt tickling at the side of my consonance. I didn't really want to get her in trouble. Then I remembered all the mean and hurtful things she said to me – to Rosalie – and decided she had all this coming for a very long time.  
"Out shopping I think why?" Emmett glanced at me and then looked back at Edward.  
"No. She wasn't. She was out partying. With Bella." Edward exploded.  
"NO. SHE WAS NOT. WHERE DID YOU HEAR THIS?"  
"Bella." Emmett and Edward forced their gazes upon me. I wanted to hide, walk away. Pretend it wasn't me they were talking to. But it was.  
"Urm..Yeah?" I looked at Edward, then making myself do it I looked at Rob. He had a crease between his eyebrows where he was so angry.  
"WHY?"  
"Why what Edward?" I started to raise my voice, I couldn't help it. He was making me so angry. Acting as if she was innocent.  
"WHY LIE ABOUT VICKY."  
"WHAT?" I yelled. No, I wasn't taking any blame for her. "NO, SHE WAS AT THE PARTY. SHE ALLOWED THE GUY TO CHUCK ME IN THE POOL. AND SHE DIDN'T TRY TO HELP ME. SHE'S A BITCH Emmett."  
"Bella. Babe, calm down." Edward tried to keep the situation under control but it just wasn't happening.  
Emmett took one step towards me. I got off the chair and took a step back.  
"Bella." Em took a deep breath trying to steady his temper before he broke something. "I know you don't like Vicky, but you're being a cow. Trying to get people to hate her just because you do." I opened my mouth in disbelief. I didn't know how to reply.  
"You've lost one sister Emmett. You're 5 seconds away from losing another." I turned away from my brother. I didn't want to look at them. I didn't even want to be in the same room as them. There was a door in the kitchen that lead into the garden. I went through the door and down the back path which led to the beach. I hopefully would be able to clear my head before heading inside for bed.

The sea was calm. Soft. The gentle breeze ran across my cheeks and through my hair trying to sooth me. Rose used to lay me down and brush my cheeks and hair lightly with her fingers. Why couldn't you be calm and gentle when my sister lay swimming in you? I thought. I was half expecting it to answer, but I knew it wouldn't and that stung my heart a little. The breeze picked up a little and made me shiver. Why hadn't I brought a jumper with me? Because I rushed out of the house in a storm I answered myself. Wow. I really was losing the plot.

"Hey. Bella." I heard a deep voice calling me from somewhere near the back of the beach. Normally I would have ignored the person and keep staring at the sea but it was the one voice I wanted to hear.

I turned and running towards me was Sam in his half naked glory.

I tried to wipe the tears away from my eye's before he noticed that I had been crying but he didn't miss a thing.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he sat down next to me and pulled his knee's to his body.

"Forget it." I answered. My voice sounded strained and un-real. Well to me any way.

"What if I don't want to? Would you tell me then?" I studied his face as he studied mine back.

"Why don't you like your little brother?" I asked. His name just wouldn't come to me. "Paul. I think?" A smile lit his face. He looked back to the sea.

"My mother died. About two years ago now. My dad walked out when I was little. Paul...didn't take it well. Drinking, drugs and I had to deal with that. It's not that I don't not love him, just some of the time I wish it wasn't me taking care of him." I nodded my head. He had pretty much just told me his life story and I was having trouble admitting that my sister had just passed away.

He stayed silent for a moment as if letting me a just to the information.

"My sister drowned." I whispered. I didn't think he would be able to hear me but I guess that my voice travelled on the wind as he picked up on what I said.

"I'm sorry." He answered. He reached for my hand, but I didn't flinch away like I would have done with anyone else. He took my small hand in his enormous one. It pretty much covered mine. Our skin colours where the exact opposite. Where mine was a creamy white he was a dark tanned colour. "How long ago?" His question caught me off guard. I hadn't counted time after Rosalie's death and it took me a while to figure it out. "About a week and a half?" It sounded more like a question then a statement.

"I guess you're taking it pretty rough aren't you?" I chuckled slightly.

"I look that bad huh?" Sam looked at me quickly and back tracked.

"No...I..." I burst into laughter. His face was priceless and shortly after he did the same.

We sat for the next hour and just talked. I don't think I'd ever felt so alive.

Soon the sun began to fall behind the sea and it was becoming dark.

"I guess I better go." I said as I stood up and brushed sand up of my bum.

Sam stood at the same time.

"Me too. Urm...Bella, I'd like to see you again." I blushed. I could do that.

"Me too." I said and smiled slightly.

"Meet me here tomorrow same time?" He asked. Perfect I thought as I nodded my head. He took my cheek in one hand. He leaned in until his lips brushed me. My breathing hitched and my heart raced.

"Can I kiss you Bella?" He asked in little more than a whisper. I nodded my head and his lips enclosed around me. The kiss was soft and gentle. Our lips moved in perfect time with each other until we broke apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I turned and walked back up my garden path.

"yes tomorrow my beautiful girl." I was sure I heard Sam, but where I looked back, he was gone.

**Let me know xx**


	4. Thank you Paul

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. They keep me writing. I might do a Bella/Jared story or a Jared/Kim? Let me know what you think. I was listening to explosions by Ellie Golding as I wrote this...so if anyone wants to really understand what I am on about listen to that as you read it. **

**Bella's POV**

MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL. He had just said my beautiful girl. Even my own family didn't look at me that way anymore. As I walked up the garden path the wind twirled around me as if trying to enclose me in a tight hug and hold me there.

The white kitchen was closed. I couldn't see anyone in any of the back windows. Maybe everyone had gone out. As I walked into the kitchen I could sense that something was off. I tip-toed silently through the halls and got to the stairs. I kept creeping up the stairs being sure to miss the creaky stair that would give me away.

That was the first obstacle out of the way. I smiled slightly to myself. I rounded the corner of the hallway and bumped into Emmett who put a big finger on my lips. A crash from my father's room made my head snap up.

He was back.

"Edward?" I whispered to Emmett. Where was he?

He pointed one long finger towards my dad's room.

Fear and dread filled my heart. He walked in angry, he would walk out the room with a few bruises. But that was if he was lucky. If not he may have a few cracked ribs. Emmett put something in my hand. I looked down. £100 pounds. He also handed me a bag. Probably full of clothes and a phone.

"I'll ring you, when you are safe to come back." Rosalie used to do this. Send me away when the house life got to difficult and now Emmett was doing the same. He did care. I kissed him on the cheek.

The door of my dad's room opened.

"Bella run." Emmett demanded. And I did just that. I grabbed the bag and ran down the stairs and out the house. Down the streets. Not stopping. I wasn't looking where I was going. The tears that filled my eyes made it difficult for me to see.

After a little while I was out of breath. I slumped against a tree that was next to the main road. I was on my own again. But this time, I didn't want to be. Sam my heart ached. I wanted Sam. I wept and my head feel into my hands.

A hand on my shoulder made my head snap up. It was Paul.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. Worry was evident. He knelt so that he was my height making him look less threatening.

"No." For the first time in a while I was being truthful.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No!" I stood up as I screamed. I took several steps back from Paul. The rain started to pour from the sky. It soaked me through and Paul but he never left me. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Ok. If I get Sam, will you go back to his so we can at least get you out of these wet clothes?" He offered. Sam? Trust filled my heart. I could trust him. I hoped.

"Yes." I answered. Paul pulled out a mobile phone and started to talk into it frantically. Then with a surprised look he handed the phone to me.

"He wants to talk to you." I looked at the phone. It had been a long time since I had used one and it almost seemed alien to me nowadays.

I reached for the phone and held it to my ear.

"Bella. I'm on my way. Stay exactly where you are and stay with Paul...ok?"

"Ok." Was my answer. It had no detail but it held promise and that was all that mattered. The end of the line went blank. He had hung up. Sam. Sam was coming to get me.

I handed the phone back to Paul and he watched me carefully, eyeing every movement I made. Had Sam told him what had happened to me?

"Are you warm enough?" I was freezing. He could probably feel the ice cold air radiating off me. Paul offered me a hand and I took it. Although I was hesitant after a while I could feel the heat that flooded me as I held onto Paul. He was like a human radiator. Only then did I notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt. How was it that he wasn't freezing as well?

Very shortly a car came speeding down the road at full speed and stopped in front of us. Sam stepped out and walked towards us with that same royalty that I had seen him use so many times already now. He opened one arm up towards me and I went to him gratefully. His warmth was even hotter that Paul and his body made me feel safe nothing here could hurt me.

His hot lips travelled down my hair to my neck as he took a deep intake of breath.

"Are you ok?" The worry was evident in his tone. It wasn't over me was it?

"I am now." My answer had come before I had even asked it too.

The smile that formed on Sam's face was evident and I couldn't even see it.

"Why are you out here? On your own. With a bag?" He took every detail of the situation and examined it one by one. Sam opened up his arms and stood me at a little length away. He checked me over once, I wasn't sure why, and then enclosed me again.

"I had to leave for a little while..." I answered. Hesitation over rode any thoughts I was having. I needed an excuse and quick.

"Ok..." He didn't push me at all and I was grateful for that. "Do you want to come back to mine? You can stay for as long as you need." He kissed the top of my head again. The offer almost felt like a plea. Did he want me to go back to his?

I nodded against him. At least I knew I would be safe with Sam.

"Paul?" he acknowledged his brother for the first time since he arrived. "I'm taking Bella with me to LaPush. Carry on with your walk." He made a face at the word walk but I let it go.

"Will do brother." Paul turned to me and smiled. "See you soon beautiful." He turned with a cheeky smile and started to walk away.

"Wait." I called after him. This was strange for me. Normally I have no contact with anyone. Now I was letting two new complete strangers in my life. I ran to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I was truly grateful. Without him I wouldn't be with Sam.

"Anytime. Stay safe." He slung his arm over my shoulder and gripped me in a tight hug before walking away towards the woods. Sam stood next to the car waiting for me.

"Ready to come back to mine?" I nodded my head. I was safe I kept telling myself. But did I really know that?


	5. Home?

**Thank you to everyone that's reviewed and favourite-d and followed. Just to let people know. I'm thinking about making a Jared/Bella and Sam story called Stone Breath, it will be up soon, so hopefully you guys will like it. **

**Bella's POV **

The ride back to Sam's house wasn't very long but it was comfortable. I felt safe. I honestly felt safe. No one - and I mean not even family apart from Rose – had made me feel safe for a very long time. Each time some-one tried to help me, I pushed them away. And I knew I was doing it but I just couldn't help it.

After a short while we pulled into a driveway that was made up of gravel to a wooden house. The house wasn't large but wasn't tiny either. The steps that lead up to the doorway looked like they had seen better days but they seemed to add to the personality of the house; the liveliness of the place.

I got out of the car, taking my bag with me. I stuffed the money into a front pocket of the small bag I was carrying. It looked like I wasn't really going to need it after all if I were to stay with Sam. What was I doing I thought to myself? I didn't know this boy. I had only met her earlier this day and yet, in a couple of hours he had saved me twice from two completely different things and both times he didn't say a word. Not even a sigh of boredom. Sam took the bag from my shoulder and studied my face.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked; amusement rung through his tone. He obviously was pleased about something; but about what?

I sighed. What could I say? I didn't feel like I could lie to him. Especially not when he was helping me out in my time of need.

"You!" I answered truthfully. Concern crossed his features before his face became serious.

"Why?" I smiled slightly, this was going to sound extremely stupid.

"The fact that I've only know you for one day and you've saved me twice; both emotionally and physically." A smile crossed Sam's beautiful features. His lips were big, but the bottom one dominated his top. His cheeks became lighter as they dipped towards his nose and his eyes...I could get lost in his eyes.

"Maybe I want to save you." It was my turn this time to be confused. Why would he want to save me? Why would anybody want to save me?

He chuckled softly at me before taking my hand and leading me towards his house. To my surprise the door was already open. I followed him into the first room. The front door lead straight into a kitchen with a door at the back that I guessed led into the lounge and a set of stairs leading upstairs to wait I could imagine to be the bedroom. My thoughts wondered to me and Sam in his room...but before I got to excited I crushed them and scowled myself.

He dropped the bag on the floor next to the table that could fit eight people at least. The kitchen and dining room where pretty much the same place, but the small space felt like home. It all felt very safe.

"I know it's not much...but it's mine." My eyebrows creased in the middle.

"Your house feels more homely than mine ever did." I admitted truthfully. The only reason I ever loved being at home was before Rosalie lived there. I missed her so much. My heart ached with sadness.

"There's only one bedroom...so I guess, I'll be sleeping on the couch." Guilt washed through me. I couldn't kick Sam out of his only bedroom.

"No." I sighed. "I'll sleep on the couch, I'm sure it's comfortable." Sam smiled at me and looked out from under his eyelashes.

"We could both sleep upstairs I guess." My mouth dropped. Had he really just suggested that? The blush grew deeper on him, he was so red that I thought he would burst. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Urm...OK." I smiled. I hated the thought of sleeping with random strange boys but Sam didn't feel like a stranger. He almost felt like he completed me.

"Ok. So if I put your bag in my room and clear a draw you can have that and unpack whilst I make tea." I felt like I was moving in. The weird part of that was though, I almost wanted to. Sam picked the bag up again and jogged upstairs. I stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs and waited for an invitation.

"Hey." Sam's head poked over the banister at the top of the stairs. "Are you coming?" I giggled at him. He was so...perfect.

I took my time on the stairs. The smell of Sam was everywhere and it was making my sense go mental. The door that was open led into the bed room. I could hear Sam moving things about as I walked in. He looked up and me and smiled as he stuffed clothes from one draw into another. Leaving a draw spare for me.

"Sam." I said and he stopped moving. He walked up to me and his eyes searched mine intently.

"Yes." He answered. Authority rang in his voice. I wanted to fall at his knees and just do whatever he said but I knew better than to do that. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I tip-toed and kissed him.

For a second he froze and I hesitated. Maybe he didn't want that but after a moment he melted into me and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close against him. The kiss was soft, but even I could tell that Sam was holding back. Did he want more? A wet tongue traced my bottom lip making me moan. As I let the moan out Sam dipped his tongue into my mouth. For a little while our tongues battled for dominance but I let him win and melted into him.

I took a step back from Sam but he followed and I knew he wanted me. It made me want him. He growled into me as I took another step and his mouth was back on mine. With a crash the door was shut and my back was up against. Open mouth kisses were trailed down my neck. A wet puddle formed in my pants. Could I really do this now?

"Sam!" I whispered. He took a big step back and walked towards the window.

"I'm sorry." He didn't turn to look at me. His big hands were clenched in fists. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't hate me." I whispered against his back. With a swift and sudden movement I was back in Sam's arms.

"I will never hate you Bella. I won't ever leave you. Do you understand?" His iron hands gripped my cheeks making me look at him. I nodded silently. I didn't know what else I could say. He kissed me once more. As soft as could be but with so much love even I didn't miss it. Hold on...did I just think LOVE?

**REVIEW**


	6. Let Me Cook

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed on my last chapter. I am sorry for the long update; I have had to deal with something's at home. Hope you can all forgive me!**

**Bella's POV**

As Sam left the room I took a deep breath. I cannot believe that just happened. As well as me opening to him, it felt like he was doing the same right back. The clang of pots and pans made me smile. Was he really making me food? Would I reject the food like I did with all of the food my family offered me? No. I wouldn't.

My bag was next to the bed, so I decided to un-pack. I threw the few items I had in the draw that Sam had made for me.

My clothes were a state. I should change I thought to myself.

I looked at my clothes. They were all tight and not comfortable; I wanted a pair of trackies and a tank-top. I had the tank-top, just plain white. But the trackies, they were a different story. Maybe Sam has a pair I could borrow, I pondered.

The stairwell was just outside the door, so I just yelled.

"Sam?" I shouted taking off my t-shirt and changing into the tank-top.

"Yeah?" He answered entering the room and staring at the exposed skin as I yanked down the top.

"Have you got some trackies and a jumper I could borrow please?" I asked. I felt bad asking for so much, but it was Sam...Surely he wouldn't mind.

"Corse." He nodded walking to his draw and grabbing out a pair of plain grey trackies and a zip up hoodie. I held the trackies up in front of me. I could tighten these to fit I thought to myself. Sam stood watching and I smiled at him. Did he expect me to get changed in front of him?

I giggled and his eye brows creased.

"What?" He asked with that amused tone now back in his voice.

"Just that..." Oh never mind I thought. I couldn't kick the guy out of his own room, especially when he had done so much for me in such a short space of time. I took a deep breath before I undid the button on the top of my jeans. Sam's eyes widened. Before he coughed and walked out the room.

He chuckled on his way down the stairs and I called after him... "It's called feeling comfortable." I yelled. I heard his soft laughter from the kitchen. Emotions ran through me as I took of the wet jeans and pulled up the grey trackies. They hung low on my hips and I wasn't sure if they would hold up, but they did the trick and I was grateful for them.

I slung the hoodie over my shoulder and made my way down stairs. My long brown hair flew in loose curls around my back and bounced as I walked. I felt completely free and natural and I didn't give a crap that I looked bad in front of Sam. He made me feel gorgeous no matter what.

As I walked into the kitchen I heard a low menacing growl. Like a dog getting pissed off at something. Did he have a pet dog? I didn't think so.

I watched as Sam threw a pan across the kitchen. I took a big step back; I only saw this behaviour from my Father and for the first time since I met Sam. My foot kicked the wall, making a thudding sound and alerting Sam to the fact I was there. The anger left his face and his features became soft, yet worried.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I was getting frustrated. It's been a while since I had cooked for someone. " The book pages that he was getting the recipe from where all shredded up around the floor. I stilled a giggle. But Sam being Sam caught it and looked at me with amused eyes. "You think this..." He gestured around the room. "Is funny huh?" I took another step back towards the door that led into the living room...Or so I hoped.

Sam, with a menacing smile, took three large steps towards me.

"No of course not Darling." I said mocking innocence.

"Oh Bella." He sighed. His eyes scanned the floor before they flickered back to me. "You really have messed with the wrong person" He growled as he darted towards me. I opened the door behind me and dashed onto a sofa. Sam caught me in his arms and pressed me tightly against the sofa.

He nibbled gently at my throat.

"Tell me Bella." He whispered in my ear. "Are you ticklish?" I squirmed uncomfortably. I was VERY ticklish, but if I told Sam that, I would die of laughter.

"No." I said trying to be convincing. But even I hadn't fooled myself.

"Don't Lie to me Bella Swan." He growled playfully again. Before I could escape Sam's big finger started to tickle me all over my body. I laughed so hard I was gasping for air.

"Stop..." I screamed through short breaks. "I..." Breath. "Need to...Pee." I tried to get him off of me. But as he stopped he didn't remove himself from between my legs. I turned my head and Sam's head was in my hair.

"Say you're sorry." He smiled. I declined.

"No thank you." I said, as he went to tickle me again. I caught his hands. I was sure that if he wanted to keep going he would have. "But I'll show you." I whispered. With a deep breath I pressed my lips against his. Sam almost immediately pushed himself harder into me. I felt a moan escape his lips which just turned me on even more. My hand wound around his neck and got tangled in his hair.

As I ran out of air, I broke the kiss. Sam studied me with careful eyes. "How would you feel about going on a date one day?" Surprise flittered through my heart. The thought of going out with Sam made me smile, but the thought of being in public where people would watch me and tell me how sorry they were about my loss made me feel sick. I couldn't do that just yet. Although Sam made me feel whole the loss of Rose still ached in my heart.

A tear fell down my cheek. I wanted so badly to go out, but I knew in my heart of hearts I couldn't. A hot hand brushed my face. Sam was watching me.

"We don't have to go out out..." He said understanding that I couldn't. "We could make dinner here or something." A smile lit my face.

"That would be perfect." I kissed him softly. "Just one thing?" His face scrunched up in confusion.

"Let me cook." I added. He smiled slightly. "We don't need any broken windows here do we?" Sam's smile widened. He kissed my neck working his way up my jaw and ending by landing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Deal. As long as I'm allowed to help." He added. I held my hand out in front of me and he shook it slightly. I looked at the difference between us again...Somehow though we matched. I was falling for Sam. OH GOD!

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW xx**


	7. Being Truthful

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Just wanted to say that this is (mostly) a true story just with Twilight characters, so please if you hear something and think, GOSH that's funny, don't question me about it. **

**Bella's POV**

As Sam and I walked to the little corner shop in LaPush, we talked about his life. I wasn't in the mood to talk about mine so I kept him pre-occupied by talking about his. I found out that his father was killed when he was exceptionally small, only a few weeks old. His mother took great care of him up until he hit his eighteenth birthday. The day after, his mother – Cassy, I think her name was - committed suicide.

The death of his mother killed Sam. If he hadn't of had to look after Paul, and some other boys I couldn't remember the name of then he would have followed her.

"I'm grateful you didn't." I told him truthfully. Sam looked at me, keeping his eyes steady ad just watching me for a moment, causing me to blush.

"I'm happy I didn't too." He replied as I looked away.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for taking me in. I'm sure I'll be out of your hair in no time at all." Sam's eyebrows creased a little in the middle.

"I don't think I want you to go." He answered truthfully. We were only a few metres away from the shop. Sam tugged on my hand causing me to stop walking. I averted my gaze from his face.

"Why?" I said as I looked down. Sam and I were dating now weren't we? Wow...this was all going very fast.

"Because..." A giggle rumbled through my chest.

"Nice answer sparky." The amusement that bounced around Sam's face was so beautiful.

"I cannot believe you just called me that." He whispered into my ear as he ducked his head into the dip of my neck. Sam took the deepest breath and sighed, his chest rumbling against me.

"Food. Sam. Food." I chuckled as I pretty much dragged him into the shop. It wasn't a big shop. But it was petite and very cute. I walked around picking up the right things to make Italian Chicken.

Sam held me around my waist as I studied between Fries and Curley fries to go with it.

"How much do you think you'll eat?" Sam was looking at me with emotions in his eyes. Emotions that no-one ever had before.

"Huh?" Surprise flickered across his face. He was in a day dream. Oh my silly...silly boy. WAIT! Did I just call him my boy?

"How much do you want, because I have only got four chicken breasts but I only want one."

"I'll have whatever you don't have babe." I froze on the spot. Babe. The word echoed around my head. Rosalie used to call me babe.

She used to sing to me and tell me either thing would be alright. Babe was her nick-name for me. The name brought reality crashing down around me. Was I using Sam to replace Rose? No. I felt something different for Sam. I was falling for Sam.

"I'm sorry..." Sam quickly back tracked. "I didn't mean to call you babe...it just sort of slipped out." I turned to Sam's arms and searched his face.

"Don't apologize. It just caught me off guard that's all." Sam planted one kiss on my nose.

"Defiantly straight fries by the way." He answered my un-spoken question. A giggle escaped my lips. I picked up a bottle of coke from the soft drinks fridge and made my way towards the counter.

A small girl with long sweeping black hair was stood behind the counter. She had dark eyes that were framed nicely by her even darker eyelashes and I recognized her from some-where.

"Hi. You're Bella right?" I looked at the girl and smiled.

"Yeah..." I wasn't sure what else I was going to say.

"I'm Rachel Black. Jacob's sister." I vaguely remember hanging out with her whilst I was little but not massively.

"Yeah hey." As Rachel bleeped the things through the counter, I started to pack the items into a bag. Before I could even reach for the first item warm hands swamped mine and started to do it for me. I smiled up and Sam as he did the job instead of making me do it.

"Ok guys, that's fourteen pounds and fifty nine pence please" Rachel said.

I dived into my purse but Sam beat me to it and handed Rachel the crumpled twenty note he had in his pocket.

"I was going to pay for that." I told Sam with one raised eyebrow. Another smile played around his lips as he looked at me.

"I know. But it's our first date, and the boy should always pay for the first date." My first date with Sam...my heart speed up at the thought and every muscle in my body ached to be wrapped in his arms again.

Rachel eyed both of us carefully as we turned to leave.

"Thank you." I flashed a smile at us before heading out the door. A car pulled up in front of us and the driver shouted at Sam.

"Hey bro, want a lift home? I'm going that way." Sam looked and me as if asking if I wanted to ride home or walk.

"I don't mind." I said, I'd rather just be at home with Sam already.

"Yeah, Jared. If that's alright?"

"Corse." The boy who I picked up was called Jared answered.

Sam opened the door for me as I got in Jared twisted in the seat so I could shake his hand.

"I'm Jared" He said as he gave me one firm shake. "You must be the famous Bella Swan I keep hearing so much about...from Sam of course." He quickly added.

This time it was my turn to have amusement play across my features. Sam got in the car next to me and tugged an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh really?" I mused. So I was a topic of conversation was I? That was interesting to know.

He stared at Jared with pure hatred before half growling at him...

"Leave it alone Jared." Jared smirked at me and looked away with a snigger.

Jared looked fairly like Sam, well built handsome. But no-where as near as handsome and well built as Sam himself.

The car took off and in no time at all Sam and I were eating dinner and talking again.

"So tell me about your family." Sam started the conversation.

I stopped chewing the mouthful of food I was currently chewing and froze. One big swallow later I was having to admit the truth to not only Sam but myself as well.

"My mother died in a fire when I was little" I started. "My father, he only comes home some of the time, but he's not really a father anymore. In fact, he beats my brothers, Edward, Emmett and Jasper and every now and again, I'll get a smack, but nothing like them. Rose died a few weeks ago from drowning. My brother Edward is trying to take care of me, but it isn't working and Emmett is a prick, like Emmett is and I hardly see Jasper anymore. That is pretty much everything I guess?" Sam had stopped eating as well as was just watching me.

"You're a bit like me then really." I studied him, his face, his eyes, his lips.

"I guess so." We finished our food and Paul stumbling in laughing like a mad man with Jared from earlier and another person I didn't know.

"Wow, you guys still up?" I smiled at him and Sam just pulled me into his arms.

When neither of us talked, the boy I didn't know perked up.

"I'm Embry by the way." He leaned towards me with a hand outstretched. Although I shook Jared's hand earlier, contact was still new to me. I took his hand but quickly pulled it away again.

"I'm Bella." I answered him. A giggle formed on his face.

"I know." He replied.

"We're crashing in the lounge Sam. You guys upstairs or what?" I looked at Sam. His jaw was set, he obviously wasn't very happy about the young lads being her. I cupped one of his cheeks in my hand making his eyes look back done at me. I had to tip-toe to even get close to putting my lips on his but Sam closed the gap and met my lips.

The kiss was perfect. Gentle. We stayed like this for a very long time.


	8. Wanting Me?

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite-d. I need to apologize, for not updating sooner all of my story's; as most people know, my brother is fairly ill and as I am the only one living in England with him still...he relies on me a lot. **

**I am very open about my family life and many of my stories are based on my family or home life. If anyone wants to know about that...then just message me and I will be happy to explain anything to anyone. **

**Another thing I need to apologize for is the chapter length; I do short chapters because I find it easier to write in short bursts than long timings. I hope no-body is to anger with me. **

**Bella's POV**

Warmth clouded my arms, my legs, my back. My eyes fluttered open and detected the window. It was dark outside. The clock on the nightstand next to the bed read; 5:33. I groaned and rolled over to find Sam holding me safely to his body. His breathing was regular and his mouth was partially open.

He looked so young when he slept. No worry lines, no mask plastered on his face. And I was here, in his arms, in his bed.

_I don't think I want you to go_. His words from earlier rang around my head. Could it be possible that he loved me? Was I really falling in love with me? My heart started to race widely. I'll take that as a yes, I told myself.

One of my hands travelled to Sam's face. He smiled slightly in his sleep making me jump for joy. I made Sam smile. The hand travelled to his lips and brushed his bottom lip tenderly.

I felt the sudden urge to kiss his lips, worship every part of him. I raised my head and my lips were brushing his. I was asleep in his bed, with him; surely he wouldn't mind me kissing him. My lips melted into his and just fit perfectly. I sighed at the contact. All that wound tension from early melted away. Sam made me feel complete.

A sudden jolt beneath my lips, made my eyes snap open. I broke the kiss and back up a few centimetres.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I felt like such an idiot. Sam blinked once before he cupped my face and brought his lips to mine once more. Our lips danced in perfect harmony for a little while until a tickle of warmth made me shiver. Sam ran his tongue along my bottom lip again, begging for entrance.

I parted my lips a little, and after a brief moment on hesitation, Sam dipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like the perfect sweet; Tangy, yet so sweet. I moaned at his taste, urging Sam on a little more. His tongue dipped into my mouth again, this time a little more confident as I used my tongue to trace his.

Without me realising that we moved my back hit the bed and Sam was in between my legs, gasping for air.

Sam kissed the corner of my mouth, and started to trail kissing down my cheek and jaw until he reached the hollow between my ear and jaw. He licked the precious spot once before carrying on kisses down my neck to my throat where he licked again.

His growing erection was pressed against my thigh, held back only by flannel shorts he was wearing.

A hot hand pulled at the material of the tank top I was wearing. He wanted that off I see. I looked down at the beautiful face of my boy and was met but two piercing eyes, filled with lust, want and need.

I sat up slowly and the pull of the material over my head felt familiar. I was sat in front of Sam in just a bra and my trackie bottoms that he had leant me. Sam's eyes never left mine as the top came off. But when I lay back down the eyes followed the movement scraping over my chest, my breasts, and my belly; Then straight back up to my face. A boy that had no feelings for me would just keep staring at my body. He watched my face intently as he placed one hand on my hips and moved it up wards till in skimmed my left breast. The contact was strange to me – any contact was strange to me – but this, felt normal; like it should be happening.

Sam ducked his head and kissed my belly once. His piercing eyes stayed on me. I kept the eye contact as his hand reached and gently squeezed the entirety of my boob. I moaned.

"Bella." Sam whispered. "I have to stop." Hurt poured through me and settled in my stomach. I got up off the bed and snatched my top up off the floor. The window was open letting the night's cold air and the moonlight to pour in.

The top went back on over my head and the layer of sweat that covered my skin was annoying.

The night was silent and dark. He blew me off, I pretty much gave myself to Sam and he blew me off I thought to myself.

Tears formed in my eyes and I blinked rapidly to get them back.

"Bella." Sam's husky voice echoed in my ear. The way he says my name, makes my heart melt. "It's not that I don't want that." Hot arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into the comfort of their warmth. My back pressed against Sam's hot chest. God, this boy was running a temperature. "It's just...I want to have something to look forward to." That made sense. I felt like such an idiot. Why had I not thought about it like that?

"Thank you Sam." I whispered in my voice.

"Bella, I want to do this properly." My heart melted. Sam wanted me.

"So you do like me." A chuckle from behind me made me smile.

"I can't believe you didn't figure that out earlier." I smiled.

"Let's go back to bed." I pulled at Sam's and walked him towards the bed, where we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Eight O'clock that morning.**

"Bella." Sam was stood next to me rocking me slightly. "I made you breakfast." He tried again. My stomach rumbled. Great, I thought, even my stomach loves Sam.

I rolled over and opened my eyes.

"Morning gorgeous." Sam barked a laugh at me. Did I really look that bad?

"You made me breakfast!" I chuckled. Sam in the kitchen wasn't the best combination from what I had seen.

His features became sheepish and slightly guilty.

"Well actually Paul cooked it." He said, his eyebrows creasing.

"Thanks Paul." I yelled. There was a pause before I heard Pauls booming laughter. I took the tray from Sam. "And also thank you." Sam smiled back at me fondly.

"I can't cook...can you tell?" I took a piece of the nearly raw bacon and chewed. God, how did he know I liked my bacon like this?

"Eat up. I'm thinking we could go swimming today." My entire body froze. Swimming.

"I can't." My voice cracked giving away how upset I was.

Sam's eyebrows creased before he realised.

"Shit. Bella I am so sorry. I completely forgot..." I put my hand over Sam's mouth to shut him up but he ended up kissing my palm.

"It's ok. Maybe we could go see a movie or something?" From somewhere in the room my phone buzzed.

I looked around searching for it. Sam handed it to me from the bedside table. I didn't need to look at caller ID to see who it was.

"Hello." I answered after flipping the phone over.

"Bells. Where are you?" Edwards voice came, quickly and efficiently.

"I stayed at Sam's. You know the guy from the incident with the pool?" There was a pause and then Edward spoke again.

"Sam Uley?" The name came out like a question.

"Yes Edward." Another pause.

"Did you sleep together" My face pulled into a half smile, how much fun I could have with this conversation if I really wanted to.

"No." I flickered my eyes to Sam who was watching my lips as me and my eldest brother talked.

"Are you dating?" This time it was my turn for the pause. I looked at Sam.

"Yes we are." Sam almost growled at me. Why was he moody all of a sudden?

"Did you hear that?" I asked Edward.

"Yes." A very blunt answer, especially for Edward. "As long as you are safe and fed. Dad's staying home so I would like you to stay away for a while." I took a long breath; I got to stay with Sam.

"I'll stay here." I looked back at Sam who nodded his head in confirmation. My smile, I was wearing, widened.

"Ok. Emmett would like to talk to." I heard the sound of the phone being passed on, and Edward whisper... "Upset her, and I'll fuck your face up."

Emmett growled back. "Like it isn't already." I wonder how bad the bruising is this time.

"Alright babes." Emmett as un-affected as always. In front of me anyway.

"What's up?" Confusion was pouring through me in tidal waves.

"You were right..." Again confusion. "About Victoria..." The sadness in his voice broke my heart.

"What happened Em?" Another pause on the phone. But this time, it made me nervous. Something bad was happening.

"She found someone new." Although I hated Victoria, I didn't want her to hurt Emmett.

"You'll get through this. You are worth three times the amount that she is." I tried to reassure my brother, but I couldn't do that through the phone.

"Thanks anyway Bells. But I just wanted to apologize, I should have trusted you."

"I love you Em. Remember that!" I did. I loved my brother, I just hadn't been showing it very well lately.

"I've got to go, but we'll call you tonight ok? I'm sure Jasper would love to talk to you. You're sounding much better than you were doing. Maybe it's Sam's doing." The thought warmed my heart, maybe Sam was really good for me.

"Maybe Em. Maybe" I answered. Flicking my gaze to Sam who had a smile on his face.

The phone went blank...

My life was coming together.

**Thank you to everyone that reviews. **


	9. You're a WHAT?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I need to apologize for the long wait, but I've been busy. I'm pregnant guys, so I've been getting ready for that and sorting out my life.**

**Ok next part, here we go.**

**Bella's POV**

The phone buzzed again as I sat and ate my bacon, eggs and sausages. I was sat in the kitchen with Paul who was chattering away to me. Sam had left. He had something important he had to do, or so he said for the next few hours, so I was stuck with chatterbox, moody pants for a while.

"...so Jared took out this guy, that at the time was nearly three times his size..." The phone buzzed again and put me off my food. I looked down at the screen that was lightly up over and over.

_Dad Calling_

It read. Shit. I breathed to myself.

"Hey Paul, I need to step outside for a minute. I'll be back soon ok?"

I stood up from the table taking my phone with me.

"Don't go far." Paul yelled out from the kitchen. I smiled at his concern. It reminded me off Rose. My heart ached whenever I thought of Rose...but when I was with Sam it wasn't as bad. He made me feel whole.

Nausea filled my system as I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hi Dad." I tried to sound cheerful.

"Where the fuck are you Isabella?" My heart dropped, that was my normal talks with my father nowadays. He never ever said anything nice to either me or my brothers now that my mother had died.

"At a friend's." I whispered into the phone. If I told him that I had a boyfriend, he would physically hunt Sam down and kill him.

"No. That isn't good enough you little slut." Tears pricked my eyes, how could he say that to me?

"You are at a boys house, I know what you are like." What I'm like the thought rang around my head. I wasn't like anything, I hadn't even trusted a boy –apart from my brothers for a very long time – let alone got with one.

"I am at a boy's house." I answered with more strength in my voice. "But it isn't like that." I tried again. "I really like him Dad." A short hard laugh hit me from the other end of the phone.

"Like...you're too young to know the meaning of the word. You're coming home now, or I'll come and get you do you understand." The threat rang around my head.

The tears slipped down my face silently. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry.

"You don't know anything." I screamed down the phone.

"Isabella...you have two choices." He answered calmly. The steadiness of his voice scared me.

"You either come home now, like a good little slut...or I come and get you and deal with you." I knew what that meant...I would be getting a beating, like Edward and Emmett.

"I will..." A warm hand snatched the phone out of my hand and my head snapped up to see Paul stood with the phone in his hand.

"You listen to me Prick. If you ever talk to Bella like that again, I will personally come and rip your head from your shoulders, and it won't be just me either, I know her boyfriend won't be too happy either. Until you fuck off, Isabella is not coming home, and to be perfectly honest I suggest you learn some manners and how to talk to your child, because if I ever hear you threatening to beat Isabella up again, I will beat you up ten times worse. Do you understand?!" Shock spread through me as Paul shut the phone calmly and started to vibrate. The phone disappeared in Paul's big hand and ended up in little pieces on the floor crushed.

Paul's vibrating became more violent as he turned to look at me.

"BELLA STEP BACK" Sam's voice boomed from over the driveway. I did as I was told and took three big steps back.

Heat was radiating off Paul as hot as if he were a fire. I was so scared. My heart beat inside my chest, threatening to pulse right through my ribs.

One second Paul was stood in front of me, in another he had disappeared and a big wolf was stood, towering above me, looking down at me snarling.

"Paul." Sam said, authority ringing through his voice. "Leave." He said, his voice steady. My breathing had turned into pants. The boy, I was pretty sure I knew had just simultaneously combusted into a giant dog.

The large grey wolf looked and me and dipped slightly. It was almost a gesture of 'I won't hurt you' before taking off into the deep, green sycamore trees.

I stood staring at the spot where the dog had disappeared off into and gulped.

Sam walked up the steps onto the porch slowly and watched my face intently.

"What just happened?" I whispered. Please tell me I'm dreaming I thought to myself. That could not be real right?

"Bella don't panic please?" Panic was evident in Sam's voice, didn't he know that his own younger brother turned into a giant wolf?

"Too late." I whispered, wasn't anything in life normal anymore.

"Bella. Paul's a wolf." Sam took my hand and brought it to his mouth as he kissed ever so lightly. The touch was innocent and felt so safe, but my mind couldn't keep up with what was going on, my mind raced, like a little motor bike.

"Right." I whispered. Paul was massive and as hot as a fire. He had scared that caressed his skin, not badly, but you could just make them out if you looked hard enough.

Sam, he was bigger than Paul, his temperature ran almost a few degrees higher, and he had similar looking scars. I whipped my hand out Sam's almost as quickly as if he had burned me.

"You're one as well." I said looking straight into his eyes. His lips pulled into a tight line and his face set.

"Yes." He whispered.

My heart froze, my breathing stopped and the wind that was blowing hectically seemed to stop, leaving us in deathly silence.

"How?" My question didn't make sense to me, but it did to Sam.

"We protect innocents, such as yourself from bloodsuckers." My head twirled, my new boyfriend turned into an over sized dog. I sat down on one of the porch steps and put my head in my hands.

"What are bloodsuckers?" I pretty much knew what they were but I needed it to be confirmed, out loud.

"Vampires." Sam said calmly as he sat next to me and copied my movements. I took a deep breath.

"You fight them?" My heart froze again at the thought of Sam, my beautiful Sam, fighting a deadly enemy.

"No." He hesitated. "We kill them." I smiled slightly at the difference that he pointed out. He seemed so sure of his self right now, he was in his element.

"Are there any others? You know...werewolves." Sam looked up at me from beneath his eyelashes and smiled.

"We aren't werewolves, we can phase whenever we want, not only at a full moon or anything stupid like that." I chuckled at Sam.

"You control yourself right. You don't kill humans or anything right?" My head was still swimming. I couldn't believe half the stuff that I had just been told.

"No. Bella. We would never kill, or harm a human at all. We are born this way to protect humans." I giggled. He really was my own personal hero. "What are you laughing at?" Sam suddenly was serious again.

"You have saved me many times, but you weren't in wolf shape, or form or whatever you want to call it."

Sam smiled at me again and put an arm around me to pull me into his hot side.

"I needed to." The tone of his voice was odd, half joke-y and half serious.

"Why?" I asked my eyebrows creasing in the middle, even I myself, didn't want to save me, so why would someone want to, especially someone that didn't know me.

"You...are my...soul mate." Sam whispered carefully.

"Soul mate?" I repeated the word as if it were a question, what did he mean soul mate.

"Yes. My imprint Bella." Sam's gaze averted to the drive way in front of him again. This was not going to be an easy talk.

"What's an imprint?"

"It's when a wolf finds that one person he is going to be with for the rest of his life. The pull to that person is instant. You can't stop thinking about them, what they are doing, if they are warm enough, although with me you'll never get cold. A soul mate, the right match. Everything." A soul mate. The words echoed around my head again. The pull in my stomach. I can't stop thinking about him. It was all because of this imprint.

"So I was going to end up with you no matter what and you knew that?" Sam looked sheepishly at me.

"No. Not necessarily. You would feel emotions for me all the time, but I would be everything you needed me to be, a friend, a brother, a protector, a mate."

My head squirmed again. Sam was mine forever. My heart started to beat widely again. I was so happy; I had Sam all to myself for ever.

"How many of you are there?" Sam was watching me again, looking for any signs that I would up and run...

"Me, Paul, Jared and Embry who you met yesterday, Leah Clearwater, I'm not sure if you know her, Seth her younger brother, Jacob Black." I gasped, I had known Jacob for a little while, he used to have a crush on me, but I was never interested. "Quil, and Colin and Brady."

My head felt dizzy. I had met these people, and they all turned into giant dogs as well.

"Ok." Sam dipped his head and kissed my lips softly once.

"What made Paul so angry?" I looked back at the crumpled pile of ash that was once my phone.

"My father rang." I whispered.

Sam tensed and his voice became rigid.

"What did he want?" I sighed.

"For me to go home, and get what is coming to me." Sam started to shake as Paul did right before he morphed into that giant canine.

"Sam" I whispered as I rubbed a hand down his cheek. He instantly looked at me and calmed down.

"Right go inside, I want to know everything about your past. Now." He said authority clear in his voice. I shuddered at the tone and smiled. My own dog.

"I always wanted a dog." I whispered. Sam bit my neck lightly.

"Dog's can bite." He threatened.

"Only the bad ones." I said back sarcastically.

"Sit." He pointed to the living room. "I'll be there in a minute." Dread flooded through me. I was about to reveal my entire past.


	10. Facing The Past

**Just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed and alerted. I am always so grateful...**

**Bella's POV **

My heart drummed violently as Sam watched me, waiting for answers. He had told me the truth about his everyday self, now, it was my turn. The beating rang through my ears making me vibrate slightly.

"I won't push you, but it will make it easy to protect you if I know the WHOLE truth."

I took a deep long breath through my nose and let it out through my mouth. My eyes flickered to Sam without my permission and I was met by his dazzling gaze.

"I guess...it started a few years ago." My mind seemed to leave the present time and travel back to my eleventh birthday. "It was my birthday, and I was quite happily playing in the garden with a few of my friends, one of my brothers and Rose." I remember the sun beating down on the grass, it was one of those rare sunny days and it was perfect. We were eating ice-cream and cakes and we were playing hide and seek and other party games on the lawn. "My mum, she went inside..." I smiled at the thought of my hair-brained mother walking inside the kitchen door and grabbing a drink for herself and Rose... "But we didn't have any fizzy lemonade. So...she left Dad and Rose in charge and left to grab a bottle from the local shop, not far from our house..." The time slipped by slowly as I recalled. "After about and hour of her not returning, my dad got worried. He sent all my friends home and went out looking for my mother with my to eldest brothers." The face of my father flashed through my head, the face as he left the door wide open as he went to search for his one love.

"He found her." I choked out. "In the car...Dead." My voice cracked. Sam went to touch me.

"Wait, please don't...I need to do this." His eyebrows creased, but he took his hand back and went to listening intently once more.

"So, my father, he went out...he left...and he didn't come home. He was a smart man, he left in a suit with an expensive coat and a top hat. He walked into the sunlight and just never came back. After about a year, we had all given up. The insurance and mortgage on the house was paid... We have a lot of money and always will have, hopefully, so we hadn't a thing to worry about. After a year, we all assumed that Dad must have gone of with another girl...or worse, committed suicide. But he hadn't he came home. Scruffy, un-shaved, smelling of alcohol." The thought of how my Dad looked that night when he came back made me feel sick, he was in such a state.

"He wasn't who we remembered. He was different...Mean, abusive, always drunk." I swallowed trying to wet my horse, dry mouth, but it didn't seem to be wanting to have any of it.

"He started to beat Edward and Emmett...just a few punches here and there, then it got worse, Emmett and Edward were getting split lips and swollen eyes, then Jasper started getting it...then eventually, Rose and I as well." I expected Sam to get up, hold me as the tears started to fall...but he didn't...he remained perfectly still...as I had told him to.

"We dealt with that...he left most of the time and only ever came home when he felt a little down. It was when Rose..." My voice cracked and the tears flew freely from my eyes that Sam got up and pulled me into his lap. "When Rose died that my life...got turned up side down."

Sam soothed me quietly as I cried out my pain. I was crying, I was finally crying. The relief felt like a weight lifted from my shoulders.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I whipped at my eyes. "I look like a mess." Sam lifted my head with one of his hands and kissed my lips gently.

"You are beautiful and strong...and perfect." Warm chocolate eyes melted into mine as we just looked at each other for a while.

"Have you ever had sex Bella?" I chuckled slightly and shook my head.

"I'm guessing I'm old fashioned.." Sam suddenly went serious and shook his head.

"No, not old fashioned, amazing, you waited, like I did." My heart started to beat frantically in my chest. Sam had never had sex either.

"Aren't you like 26?" The question sounded rude but Sam didn't mind.

"No. I'm 22." My mouth fell open in shock...

"But you're so big...and..." Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"I'm an Alpha, of course I'm big." I smiled at the innuendo.

"Maybe we could find out..." I teased. Sam watched me carefully before he looked down.

"How about we find out now..."

**Short but crucial chapter...Next chapter gets steamyyyy. REVIEW **


	11. I Want To Wait

**Hello again guys. Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been spending precious time with my brother... who, as the majority of you know, has not been very well AT ALL. In fact, there is something I need to tell you guys...so READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM..**

** I hope you all understand. Thank you for all your patience and responses. **

**Bella's POV**

I watched Sam intently as he watched me.

Did he really just suggest that...we...we...have SEX?

My heart started to beat frantically inside my chest; It was so hard and powerful that it vibrated my body.

"If..if you don't want to right now, I understand it was just that I thought..."

My lips crushed against his. His constant babbling was making me nervous. My whole body tingled as a warm hot tongue ran itself over my bottom lip.

Shock waves were sent downwards as I felt myself becoming a little wet at the thought of where this kiss could lead.

As if Sam could tell that I was so turned on he carried me to the bedroom in his arms. Not once breaking the kiss.

A soft cloud of material engulfed me as I was laid down onto the bed. Sam laid himself on top of me, in between my legs, just making sure that I wasn't being crushed by his body weight.

All my senses were going wild, yet all I could think...All I could see, hear, taste, feel and smell was Sam. My Sam.

A hard length was pressed up against my right leg. The fact that I had so much effect on Sam made me go crazy. His lips left mine to travel to my neck. Licking, nipping and sucking preciously.

My hips moved of their own accord as Sam bite lightly on a sensitive spot.

A groan rumbled from Sams throat as I moaned in bliss. A hand traveled down my belly, down in between my legs. My core inflamed in heat as two hot fingers ran against me, through sweat trousers and my pants.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. The sound seemed to fuel Sam to do the same again as the fingers touched me again and again, making me more and more on the edge.

"Sam" I moaned. He gazed into my eyes.

"These need to go." He said in a husky voice that had me dribbling with pleasure. He tugged on the jogging bottoms as he spoke. I nodded my head in agreement.

The ripping sound of material hushed through the house. Cold air whipped around my legs, causing me to shiver in anticipation.

The hot fingers played in between my legs again. I was sure that my wetness was going straight through cotton panties and straight onto Sam's boiling hot fingers, that still played with me.

**SAM'S POV **

My breathing hitched as Bella's moans sped up along with how wet she was becoming. Her cotton panties were flooded with her juices. My own erection pressed against my denim jeans painfully, begging to be freed.

"Bella." my voice was husky, and hardly a whisper. I needed her to tell me to stop. Or I just wouldn't be able to. The worst part was...I wanted this, but I also wanted to save this, until...until we both admitted we were in love. I had only known Bella for two days, but I was in love with her...and the fact that she was the alpha's imprint only made the bond stronger. I needed her around me. I needed to be inside her.

Her next words were the ones that I wanted to hear, over and over again. Every day, and every night.

"Please." Her breath ran out, and she had to swallow again before she managed to talk again. "Please, don't stop." My wolf howled inside me. He wanted to take her from behind her. Rough, fast, sweaty. I, however, wanted to do this right. I wanted to go slow. Make sure she enjoyed everything she got, and for her to fall in love with me.

I slipped one finger inside her cotton pants and flicked a small movement, touching her clit softly before stroking the length of her soft wetness.

The vibrations were rolling off her body. Our frantic heartbeats were in time with one another's as I slid my finger over her again, taunting her, teasing her.

All I could smell was Bella. Her perfect sweetness, inviting me in. All I could see was Bella, her beautiful legs surrounding me, being comfortable with me. All I could hear was Bella. Her unsteady breathing as yet again I stoked her.

"Sam" She growled at me, as the wolf inside me told me to get on with it. I was savoring every moment I have with my precious girl. I slowly stroked her sore little clit as I slid on finger inside her. Her warm walls engulfed my finger and clenched as I went in as deep as I could without hurting her.

A solid barricade pushed against my finger as I tried to go in deeper still. Her lining hadn't even been popped yet. I didn't want to pop her cherry with my finger, so I pulled my finger back out again and back in. The movement became steady as I pumped a finger into her.

Without a second thought I ripped the cotton cloth from around her hips, leaving her women-hood open to my inspection. She was perfect. She was small, but could become wider to fit me, a beautiful shade of pink, especially gorgeous bathed in her own fluids.

I growled at myself as I felt my dick twitch at the thought of fucking this girl.

One moment Bella was soaking wet for me, the next her insides clamped around my finger.

"Oh My God SAM!" She screamed through short, raged, breathes. "I AM GOING TO COME." I stared in shock at Bella's face, as wet liquid flew from her vagina, straight onto my finger. I kept pumping into her through her orgasm and rubbed my own rock, solid erection up against her.

My mind went blank as I moved to kneel in front of her and started lapping at her swollen nub.

Bella was the sweetest vanilla and the sharpness of a lime. 'THE PERFECT MIX' my wolf growled at me as I kept licking from her opening to her clit.

Bella's knee's closed around my head as she clenched tight for a second time. That beautiful fluid spurted from inside her. I kept my mouth wide open, drinking whatever I could of this precious cum I was getting.

**BELLA'S POV **

Sam drank my cum as I came for the second time. My mind span and I was sure I could see stars. Oh my god.

I moved myself so I was sat in front of Sam. He licked his lips once getting the last taste of me. I placed a kiss on his lips. Myself. I could taste myself. The thought turned me on again.

"Bella." He breathed against my lips as I sucked on his lower lip, biting a little as I did.

"We have to stop." He smiled against me and kissed me again. Confusion hit me.

"Why?"

"I want to save something. Sex, I want to save it until we are in love." Passion flew through me. Nearly as hard as my orgasm had earlier.

"I do love you." I whispered. Hope filled me, I hope he hadn't heard me say that. But of course he had. He was a wolf.

"I love you too." My heart filled with love, lust and a few thousand other emotions.

**Rest in Peace to my older brother; Cassey Williams - 16th May 1992 - 5th May 2013. **

**I love you Cassey. 3 **


End file.
